dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaius, The Founder of the Circle
"There are indeed an alarming amount of metal and machines inside of you Ashura. But deeper than all of that, further than all of that, at your core being... there is untapped potential resting there. And while you may not be aware of this, there will come a time where you will have to use it to save those you care about". - Gaius to Ashura upon his arrival at The Circle Overview (This will basically be a less-detailed history section) In his youth, Gaius was one of the strongest warriors on Earth and probably thee strongest Mortal warrior on Earth. Gaius trained from the young age of 3 on how to fight and survive even when the cards are stacked against you. He trained underneath the Legendary Warrior Yolanda, who taught him how to fight using many forms of martial arts, which he later combined into his own brand of street fighting, mixing the 2 together into a dangerous concoction. Gaius would soon travel the world and meet many important figures at that time, it wasn't until he became an old man when he finally created the Circle. He created the Circle along with a group of 3 others who served as his apprentices. However, one of them, was possessed by the God of Ruination, Havok, and had his entire conscience and psyche destroyed for eternity. Around the same time this happened, Ashura, Alexxa, Ted, and Jenice were all brought into the Circle's ranks. When Havok attacked them in the field, Ashura, Alexxa, Ted, and Jenice tried to fight him, but couldn't do too much against such a powerful foe. Things looked even more bleak when Jenice fell to the dark side and joined Havok on his path of destruction. However, before Havok could finish off any of his foes, Gaius appeared to challenge him. While Alexxa and Ted fought Jenice's summoned creatures, 2 gargoyles, Ashura fought Jenice, who eventually fled after Ashura broke her stave. Gaius and Havok fought in battle that Ashura called "Legendary, but in vain". Ashura kinda already knew what was going to happen when he saw his master slowing down, his old age catching up to him, while his opponent was an immortal God inside a young mortal's body. Havok struck down Gaius, but he struck a lot more than just Gaius. He struck a match and lit it, a match that would push Ashura to the point of vengeance. This led to Ashura rebuilding The Circle after it's founder's death, where he went to work on finding the capacity of weapons that could kill anything he needed to kill to get his revenge, even a God. Appearance Gaius in his youth was a sight to behold, he was a huge and muscular man who had stood nearly 8 feet tall, and weighed over 350 pounds. Gaius would typically wear a red tanktop t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts while he was traveling, but he would always wear his fighting clothes underneath, in case he got into a fight during his travels. After many years of travelling across Earth and taking on some of the best warriors around, Gaius's old age began to creep up on him. He shrunk down from his 8'2 height to only 6'8 in a matter of months, his weight dropping down to barely 200 pounds. Personality Gaius was a wise, but powerful man in his later years. In his youth, he had the typical arrogance one normally has at that time along with a somewhat smartass attitude. Gaius used to make fun of his mentors and trainers behind their back, he alsoused to mock his elders. By the irony of fate, he ended up becoming an elder AND a mentor to multiple others. He was noted to be calm whenever things weren't serious, only becoming serious when the situation demanded it. He was a fair leader too, he always was fair and just in his ordeals, never showing favoritism. Powers/Skills Super Strength (Gaius as an old man had the strength of 20 men, he could easily move boulders with a single punch and he could even hold up an entire tower on a castle. His maximum strength while he was young was never found out though, he was rumored to be strong enough to move planets then, but again, those are just rumors) Martial Arts Mastery (Gaius learned most of his abilities in his youth, including his mastery over most forms of martial arts and his natural talent for street-fighting) Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Hand Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Mentors